


Michael and Calum -First

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Series: The Tapes [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Black Panties, Bottom Michael, Come Eating, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Sex Tapes, Sticky Michael, Top Calum, i think i got them all, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is paid to take a few boxes to the dump. He gets them all but notices one has VHS tapes. He decides to keep them and see what's on them. He figures they are old home movies but gets a surprise when the first thing he sees when he watches it is his good friends on a bed making out and taking off their clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael and Calum -First

"Hey, Luke, can you take all these boxes and get rid of them? I'll give you fifty bucks."

Luke looks over seeing that there aren't a lot of boxes so he nods. 

"Sure, man." 

"Take whatever you want, Luke, this stuff is just in the way. You know how Calum is about not having room for his precious baby," Michael told him. 

"Hey, she's brand new, she doesn't need to be parked outside the garage getting pooped on by birds," Calum said. 

"You and your cars. I'm going to go make a grilled cheese," Mikey sighed walking inside. 

Calum rolled his eyes and smiled at Luke before opening the garage. Luke carried the boxes to the car with a little help from Calum. 

"I'm pretty sure this is just all old toys and clothes Ashton had when he was a kid. That and some of me and Mikey's junk."

"Why do you have Aston's stuff?"

"He's moved in with us so now two extra guys live here eating my cereal and drinking all my booze."

Luke laughed as Calum helped him fill the car up. He heard Michael yell for him and he sighed. 

"Better go check on the guy who can't cook a grilled cheese right. See you later, Luke," Calum said walking off handing him the last box. 

He nods and puts the last one in the car. He was about to close the door and take off when he spotted another one in the far corner. It was almost like it was hidden. He opens it seeing blank VHS cases. He shrugs and takes it to the car putting it in the passengers seat and driving off. As he was taking it all to the dump he's curious. What the hell is on these tapes? Are they just blank? Why would they own blank tapes? He decides that they probably have something cool on it so he decides to keep them. 

He drives to a bunch of thrift stores, but none of them seem to have one. Eventually he sees one he hasn't checked and manages to find a VHS player. He buys it from a guy who gives him a weird look, but he doesn't care. He's actually excited. He hasn't watched anything on VHS in forever. By the time he gets home it's dark, and he realizes he wasted most of the day just trying to find it so he could watch these tapes that he hasn't even checked yet. He gets home and takes the player and the box in. Once everything is set up he puts some popcorn in the microwave and goes to pick one out. He takes out one of the blank boxes and pops it open. 

In bold print he reads: Michael and Calum -First

Home movies of Michael and Calum as kids? That's weird. He's known them almost all their lives. They all became friends at the same time. He guesses that they are all just Michael and Calum's childhood memories. He thinks if one is super embarrassing he can find a way to put it on the internet. He sees that he doesn't have to rewind them so he puts in the first one and grabs his popcorn. He gets comfortable on the couch when he hears Michael giggling. 

His eyes were immediately glued to the TV. 

Michael is sitting on his legs on a bed waving at the camera. 

"Are you ready, Mikey," Calum asks. 

"Uh huh. I'm kind of nervous. I've never done this on camera," he admits rubbing his neck.

"It's just like every other time, just this time we can watch it again and again," he says adjusting the camera.

Calum walks over towards Michael and kisses him hard before pulling off his jacket and throwing it on the floor. He's on top of Michael now still kissing while Michael spreads his legs to let Calums hips rest against his.

Luke is wide eyed at this point and he quickly goes over to the player turning it off. He looks over at the box with a bewildered expression. I think that was when he realized something. There are a fuckload of tapes in that box and every single one of them is porn. Not just any porn, porn with his friends in it. He puts the tape in the box and puts the box out by the trashcan. He goes into his room and lays down. Calum and Michael were about to fuck. Calum and Michael were about to fuck, and he was almost about to watch. He groans and pulls the blanket over his head. He begins asking himself questions. 

Why were there so many tapes? Were they all different? What kind of things are they into? What does Mikey look like naked? What does Calum look like naked? Why am I thinking about what my friends look like naked? 

He rolls onto his side trying not to think about it. The blanket is cold, but for some reason he feels warmer than he should be. He rolls onto his other side trying to get comfortable, but he can't. He's not tired. He begins thinking about what he saw and tries to finish the movie in his head. Why is he thinking about it so much? Why does he keep thinking about what they're into? He rolls onto his back and decides he needs to know. He gets up and walks outside picking up the box and bringing it back in. He puts the tape back in and locks the doors. He closes the curtains, turns his phone off, and presses play. 

Calum is still kissing Michael and running his hands down his sides to grab his hips. He pulls from him and takes off his shirt before pulling off Michael's. He watches Calum unbutton Michael's pants and slip them off to reveal his creamy white legs and Michael's panties.

"Panties? M-Michael is wearing...woah. Does he always wear those," Luke asks himself out loud. 

Luke leans in a little and Calum slips his hand down Michael's panties. He hears Michael make a noise that makes his blood go straight to his groin. He doesn't pay attention to his crotch though, his eyes are still on the TV. He sees Calum reach over by the bed and grab a bottle of lube. He pulls his hand out of the underwear and lubes up his fingers while Michael slips off the black fabric finally leaving himself exposed. Calum smiles and slowly eases a finger into Michael. He jerks his hips up and lets out another noise that makes Luke grip the couch. Calum moves his wrist slow and kisses Michael's neck. Michael's moaning now and Calum is loving it. Luke sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, and that's when Calum says it. 

"You like that, Mikey?"

Michael let's out a groan and nods. 

"Yes," he breathes. 

Michael grips the sheets and lets Calum's lips leave wet kisses up his throat. 

"Calum put another one in," he says softly. 

"Say please." 

"Please put another one in me," he said.

Calum gives a swift nod and slides another slick finger in Michael's tight hole. He lifts his hips again and throws his head back moaning again. This time he moves his hands up and threads them in Calum's hair before pulling him down and kissing him. Calum lets Michael moan into his mouth while he pumps his fingers in and out of him. 

Luke doesn't know how it happened, but somehow his hand managed to end up in his pants around his cock stroking. He's loving what he's seeing. He's loving what he's hearing. He's loving the look Calum is giving Michael. That's when Calum says it.

"You want me to fuck you, baby," Calum asks. 

"Yes," Michael moans. 

Calum takes out his fingers and pulls off his pants. Michael lets out a small whine as Calum stops touching him. Calum grabs the lube and smears some on his cock getting it ready. Michael whines again watching him go slow. Calum knows he hates it and that makes him smile even bigger. He likes seeing him want it. 

"Cal, put it in."

"You want it?"

"Yes, give it to me," he says watching Calum stroke himself. 

"You want it nice and slow, or do you want it hard?"

"I want it hard," he says sliding his hand down his stomach and grabbing his own cock pumping it slow while waiting. 

"Whatever you want." 

Calum sticks his cock all the way in as he lifts Michael's hips to hit the right spot. Once he hit it Michael's body shook and he was moaning for more. 

"God you're so tight, Mikey," Calum says. 

Luke moves his hand a little bit faster watching Calum put one of Michael's legs over his shoulder. Michael closes his eyes and his hands go above his head to grab the pillow. Calum moves Michael's legs around his body and leans down to hold his hands in place leaving Michael able to do nothing but move his hips and moan. Luke likes that for some reason. He watches him lift his hips off the bed and Calum drive his cock deeper and harder. Luke's hand is moving faster and he wants to cum, he needs to cum, but he wont. He wants to cum when they do, so he waits and takes things slower. 

"That feels so good," Michael moans. 

"Yeah?"

"Cal, can I touch myself?"

"No." 

"Please, I need to," he tells him moving his hips for him. 

Calum groans and bites his lip looking down at him. 

"God you're so good to me. I guess I can help you," he tells him holding his hands above his head with one hand and using the other to grab his cock. 

He gasps when Calum touches him. Michael's dick is drooling with pre-cum and so is Luke's. He thinks about what Calum would feel like inside him. Or what it would feel like to be inside Michael. He wants to know. 

"Does that feel good," Calum asks. 

"It feels so fucking good," he tells him still moving his hips in a circular motion. 

"You gonna cum for me?" 

"Yes," he whines closing his eyes. 

Luke wants to cum, and if he wasn't trying to hold back he probably would have. He licks his dry lips and leans in watching Calum move.

"Fuck, I'm about to," Calum says groaning. 

"If you keep hitting that spot I don't know how much longer I can last," Michael tells him.

Calum kisses sloppy wet kisses down his neck. 

"Mmmm, Calum," Michael moans. 

"Shit. I'm about to cum. You want me to pull out," he asks. 

"No, cum in me. I want you to cum in me," he tells him. 

"Alright, I'll cum in your tight little ass if that's what you want." 

"It's what I want. I want it bad," he breathes. 

Luke is about to blow. He needs to cum. 

He hears Calum groaning and Michael is moaning louder until he groans and cums on his stomach. He clenched around Calum's cock making him groan and push into him all the way before blowing his load. Luke came hard in his hand before laying back against the couch and stroking slow as he looked at the screen. Calum gives Michael a soft kiss before helping him up to his feet. Michael is panting, they all are. 

"Calum, I can feel your cum leaking out," he says. 

Luke and Calum look between Michael's legs as the sticky white fluid slowly trails down his thighs. 

"Why don't you taste it," he says. 

Michael bites his lip before getting some off his thighs with his fingers. He licks it off slow watching Calum bite his lip and slide a finger up his stomach getting some of Michael's on him. He licks it off. 

"You taste real sweet, Mikey."

"Why don't you come help clean me up. I'm really dirty."

"You are so fucking dirty," Calum says pulling him close before kissing him and shutting off the camera. 

Luke looks down at himself before realizing his just watched porn of his two friends and then proceeded to jerk off to said porn of two friends. It was wrong, so very, very wrong, but he has to admit something. That was the best orgasm he's ever had alone. He decides he'll watch the next one tomorrow. That orgasm really drained him. He cleaned himself and passed out on his bed. He wonders why Calum and Michael would ever want to throw these away. He figures it doesn't matter because he has them now, and he planned on enjoying every single one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me if you think the tapes should continue.


End file.
